


The plots of 20th and 21st century Musicals as adapted for Valdemaran Audiences

by MCM



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Bards, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plots of 20th and 21st century Musicals as adapted for Valdemaran Audiences

Valdemaran audiences tend to expect a Herald ex Machina to intervene at dramatic moments in their stories. What does this do to the plots of Earth musicals?

La Boheme/Rent - in Act 4, Colline brings Mimi a Herald, who calls for a Healer who cures her tuberculosis/AIDS. Colline is Chosen as a reward for his compassion. 

Les Miserables - Valjean is an undercover Herald. Paris is in Karse. 

Phantom of the Opera - A big hit with Valdemaran audiences. The story is told through the eyes of a pair of circuit riding Heralds who are investigating events at the theater. 

Miss Saigon - Chris is an undercover Herald. Saigon is in Karse. 

Into the Woods - Jack and Little Red get Chosen. They create an ingenious plan to stop the Giants without hurting anyone. 

Cinderella - After the Prince finds Cinderella, she is Chosen and crowned Queen Consort. The evil stepsisters acknowledge their obvious lifebond before being exiled to their estate in the country. 

Beauty and the Beast - Belle is Chosen at age 11. The servants remain enchanted until a pair of circuit-riding Heralds blunders into the castle on a stormy night and one of them is lifebonded to the Beast. Who is also Chosen. As is the teapot, one feather duster, and an assortment of knickknacks. 

Aladdin - Aladdin is an undercover Herald. Agrabah is in Karse. 

Newsies - After leading the strike, Jack is Chosen as a Herald. 

Annie - Annie and her friends are left behind by the Tedrel Mercenaries and rescued by kind Heralds who bring them to an orphanage. All the good orphans are Chosen. 

My Fair Lady - Henry Doolittle bets his friend Colonel Pickering that he can pass a flower seller off as a Herald with just six months of elocution lessons. His plan fails when she is actually Chosen. 

Frozen - Is actually set in Valdemar already. The earth version denies the Companions speaking roles, and adds an ocean - oceans are usually not a feature of Valdemaran drama because no one has ever seen one. 

Tangled - Heralds rescue Rapunzel and restore her to her parents. Flynn Ryder is also Chosen.


End file.
